elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuka
DSC01166.JPG|Yuka realizes Kouta has amnesia DSC01164.JPG|Little Yuka manga Yuka is a young woman about nineteen years of age as the story begins. As a young girl ten years prior, she had an intense crush on her cousin Kouta. She attended the Kamakura festival in his company, just prior to Kouta and his family leaving for home as that summer ended. While Yuka understood the tragedy that claimed the lives of Kouta's sister and father, she maintained her crush and believed she would resume their relationship when she finally saw him again as he began to attend a nearby college. To her great distress, when this happened, he at first could not recall her or anything about their past together. Her fury over this often overcame her common sense, which told her Kouta was amnesiac from the trauma of witnessing his family's murder. Needing a place to live, Kouta took over maintenance of her family's property Kaede House, and she made plans to visit him there. While walking on the beach together, the pair encounters a young girl, naked and with horns on her head, who is only capable of making the sound Nyū. Taking her back to Kaede House, neither is aware that this was another childhood friend of Kouta's, a Diclonius girl called Lucy and the one who, in a fit of jealousy over his relationship with Yuka and a lie told to protect her feelings, murdered Kouta's family, rendering him amnesiac. In the Nyu persona though, she is childlike and prone to grope and grab at both males and females. In order to keep an eye on both of them, Yuka also moves into Kaede House. Eventually, Yuka and Kouta end up taking custody of Mayu, a young homeless girl, as well as Nana, a Diclonius girl like Nyu, and offer Yuka's shy friend Nozomi sanctuary from her oppressive family. On some levels, Yuka is jealous of any girl (regardless of age) who she suspects may be close to Kouta, to the point of being irrational. She has over heard conversations between Nyu and Kouta and cried, fearing their closeness. Yet Yuka does possess a caring and mature side, and seems to be protective of both Kouta and all the other girls, once defending Nana's presence to her own mother. Yuka often finds her dignity compromised in situations created by her own nerves as well as Nyu's presence and actions. Many of these nerves derive from not knowing if Kouta returns her feelings, sometimes even driving her to physically strike Kouta. Later in both the manga and the anime, assurances that his memory of their past are returning and that he does deeply care for her put those worries to rest. In the manga's final chapter, Kouta is seen with a young daughter named Nyuu, who strongly resembles a young Yuka, and is very likely her daughter as well. Yuka is in excellent physical shape, is exceptionally strong and agile, and capable of at least briefly surprising an opponent. Sadly, when up against the trained and super-powered killers of her world, this often amounts to as little as Kouta's determination. Category:Human Category:Main characters